


Hermione and her Teacher Dave

by DarkHPworld



Series: Hermione and Harry's Road to Debauchery [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: Hermione has a new favorite teacher





	1. Extra Curricular Activities

Dave was in heaven, his brightest student is currently engulfing his 8 inch cock inside her mouth and all he can do was moan loudly.

"Oh god! Yes!"

He look down at his student, Hermione happily sucking his cock

"Fuck she's an expert at sucking cock!" He thought "how long has she been doing this?"

William seems to know what he's thinking "she's been a cock slut since she was six"

"Fuck!" Dave muttered as he imagine a much younger Hermione sucking his father's cock.

The idea was too much for Dave and he blow all his load on to Hermione's willing mouth. He watched as Hermione open her mouth to let him see all the cum he delivered inside her moutg before drinking it greedily.

"Fuck! Your a fucking slut!"

* * *

 

"Oh yes Teacher Dave! Yes!"

He was currently pounding his cock inside Hermione on top of his desk. The way he slams inside her brutally should have made the little girl cry in pain but instead all he was hearing a cries of a wanton slut begging to be fuck.

"Fuck William, you have raised the most wanton slut I've ever met!" He said as he look at Hermione's father filming them as they fuck.

"Ha! You bet!" said William grinning as he continue to film Hermione and her teacher. The sight of Hermione in her school uniform being fuck in the teacher's desk was likea porn scene the comes to life and his cock have become so hard just by watching it.

Dave then lower his head to kiss Hermione on the lips like he did with all his adult girlfriends. He then latch on her tiny nipples alternately without stopping his pounding. The girl is so sexy he'd never enjoyed sex this much. He is nearing another orgasm and he look up at the father asking for permission.

"Cum inside her then.." William said giving his permission.

Dave made three quick brutal thrust before he spilled his cum inside her.

* * *

 

"Time to make love to Daddy baby.." William said as he freed his hard cock from it's confines and sat at one of the chairs in the classroom.

Her daughter got down from the desk and walk towards him.

"Loose your uniform baby..I want to see you!" He said as he watch his daughter took all of her uniform.

He can see Dave's cum slowly sliding from her thighs and it made him more arouse.

"Come baby sit on Daddy's cock show teacher Dave how you like Daddy's cock"

"Yes Daddy!" Hermione said as she happily straddles her father

"Oh Daddy!" Hermione moaned as she slowly let her pussy swallow his Daddy's cock. She then started to ride her Daddy like when they were in their own room.

"Oh baby! Yes that's it ride Daddy faster!"

Dave watch mesmerized at the scene in front of him. A father and a daughter doing carnal activities in front of him. He's never been into incest but seeing how the man's cock disappear inside his ten year old daughter's pussy was so erotic he started pumping his own cock to life.

William seeing Dave didn't even think to invite him.

"Come teacher Dave, Hermione still have another hole" he said grinning at the shock expression of the man.

William then spread some of Hermione's juices in her other hole before showing it to teacher Dave.

"Fuck!" Dave didn't think he would be this lucky. He rub the head of his cock in the opening before slowly pushing inside Hermione's arse.

"Oh Daddy! Teacher Dave!" Hermione moan wantonly

"Fuck she's such a slut!" Dave said as he pump his cock inside the girl's anus

"Yes she's such a slut! She's my slut!" William said before capturing Hermione's mouth in a seering kiss.

With two cocks slamming inside her, it didn't took Hermione long to reach orgasm and moments later the other two men cum inside her filling both her holes.


	2. Lunch Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch time and Hermione and teacher Dave make the most of it.

Dave was trying to hold the camera steadily but with the way Hermione suck his cock like a starved middle age woman, he couldn't help but tremble at the pleasure his favorite student was giving to him.

He was currently seating behind his desk with Hermione hidden in it. It was luch time and all of the students and teachers are in the canteen leaving him and Hermione the only ones in the class room.

"Fuck you can't stop sucking cuck do you?" He gasped before blowing all his cum the second time inside Hermione's mouth.

"Open your mouth Hermione" He ordered as he focused the camera in Hermione's mouth full of cum "Now swallow it!"

He then proceeded to lock the classroom door. He still have twenty minutes before lunch finish and he would make sure he would fuck this girl to oblivion.

He then proceeded to take off Hermione's knickers and put it in his drawers leaving her still in her uniform.

He then started to tease Hermione by rubbing the head of his cock in Hermione's folds which made Hermione moan quietly.

They both know they can't be too loud as to not give the other's any clue on what they are doing.

"You want my cock? He whispers in her ear before licking it.

"Yes Teacher Dave! I want your cock! Please fuck me!"

"Your such a slut Hermione can't get enough of my cock or my father's cock are you?"

"Yes I wan't your cock teacher Dave! Please fuck me"

"Oh yes I fuck you so hard the you won't be able to walk home" he said before capturing Hermione's lips and slamming his cock inside her willing pussy.

He cum three times inside her before the bell rang signalling the ends of lunch. Dave then continue his day teaching his student knowing his cum slowly dripping from Hermione's thigh.  
He smiled internally, they still had after class tutorial later.


	3. Principal Ben and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional favorite student for Teacher Dave

It was carnal, it was erotic and they were all animals but _I would rather be an animal before giving this all up_.

Dave thought as he continue to pound at the eight year old boy's arse. They were at principal's house.

It started just last week, when he caught Principal Ben playing with his grandson's cock while the boy bounce on his cock.

It was the man's fault really leaving his office open. It was just after he fuck Hermione before letting her go home and he happens to hear something that peaks his and his cock's attention.

"You like that?" He heard the principal.

He then peak at the gap in the door and saw how Alex, the principal's granson all naked and was bouncing up and down on the principal's cock. His cock suddenly jump at the erotic scene and he let his presence known.  
  
Principal jump at the noise and stutter trying to give an explanation into why he is fucking his own grandson.

Dave only silence him with a knowing smile , the same smile as the one William use on him and started to unzip his pants to free his cock. He then boldly offered it to the boy's mouth who like Hermione willingly suck on it. He then spent the new hours having sex with the boy and watching the principal and his own grandson having sex.

"Oh shit William, your daughter's pussy is delicious!" Exclaimed Principal Ben as he continue to eat Hermione out. 

"Glad your enjoying her mate!" William grin as he continue to thrust his cock on Alex's mouth. William and Dave was currently double teaming Alex.

"Fuck your boy so tight sir!" Dave added as he grip the boy's hip and started pounding on the boy's hole. William then copied him and brutally fuck the boy's mouth. They both then let out a howl as they came filling the boy with their cum.

"I want to try the boy's arse too" William said with his cock still rock hard as he swap his position with Dave.

Dave then walk towards Hermione and Principal Ben who was now pounding his cock inside Hermione's pussy. He positioned his cock at her mouth and it didn't take long before his cock was swallowed by her warm mouth.

They didn't stop after a few hours of fucking and there  was even a time when all three men fuck Hermione in all her holes.

His father fuck her pussy, while principal Ben push his cock in her arse and while Dave fuck her face. It was a glorious sight afterwards seeing Alex and Hermione totally spent and with their cums dripping in all their holes.


	4. Principal's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before chapter 3

Hermione was in trouble. She didn't really mean it, she's just so angry at her classmate Mark because his always teasing her and pushing her and so she wished Mark would fall on the stairs of the school and so he did. She's not even near Marl when that happened but his friend was quick to point their fingers at her and blame her which is why she was currently at the Principal's office with his father, teacher Dave and the Principal Ben.

"I didn't do it Daddy!" She pleaded with her Daddy

"Ssh that's okay baby..I know you didn't do it" her father reassure her.

William smiled internally knowing what will comes next and it will br nothing to do with that bully Mark.

"Why don't you convince Principal Ben here that your innocent Hermione" William encourage

"But how?"

"How about you give Principal Ben Daddy's favorite kisses?" William whispers in Hermione's ear.

Hermione then jump off her seat and walk towards Principal's seat and drop to her knees before unbuckling his belt.

Dave grin at William. The two planned this little scene since Dave had mentioned to William that the Principal was a pedophile as well and have been fucking his own grandson for years.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Principal Ben stutters

"Principal, Hermione will show you how innocent she was.." William grin as he saw how the old man's cock is already hardenning.

"Bu..but!…oh god!" Principal Ben was not able to continue as his cock was swallowed by warm heat of Hermione's mouth.

William and Dave both then freed their cocks pumping it at the sight of the little girl on her knees sucking the principal's cock.

"Oh shit!" Ben's hand was now entangled at the girl's curls as he slowly thrust his cock inside her mouth

"oh fuck yes! " he then unleashes ropes of cum inside the girl's mouth.

"Baby looks like the Principal is not yet convince why don't you show him how beautiful you are?" William suggested and he watched her daughter strip all her clothing in front of Principal Ben.

Ben watched mesmerized at the girl's body, he haven't fuck a young girl before.

William then proceeded to help Hermione seat on the Principal desk spreading her legs to show Principal Ben her young pussy. He saw how the man salivate at her daugher's mound.

"Do you wanna have a taste Principal?"

Ben didn't even answer he just dive in and lick the girl's pussy with a gusto. He lick and slurp Hermione's juices like he was a man on a dessert who haven't had any water in days. He then started to use his tongue to fuck her young pussy.

"Oh Daddy!" William heard his daughter moan. She is such a wanton slut who doesn't mind being fuck by anyone.

"Yes baby your such a good little girl.." William cooed before placing his cock in her daughter's mouth. Hermione happily suck his cock.

Dave still watching the scene continued to pump his cock before grabbing Hermione's hand and use it to his cock.

Ben couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to fuck the little girl like he fuck his grandson. He looked at the father who is curretly fucking the girl's face before saying.

"I want to fuck her!"

William just laughed before pulling his cock and ask Hermione "what do we say baby?"

"Please fuck me!" His daughter said to the Principal.

After that Ben was like an animal in heat as he pound inside the girl's young cunt. He rutted inside for what seems like hours before filling the girl with his seed. The thought of the girl's probability of getting pregnant with his seed made his cock hard once more and he started to slid his cock in and out again the girl's hole.

William and Dave all the while Ben was fucking Hermione, was alternating with Hermione's mouth and when it was too much of Hermione to swallow they instead opted to paint the young girls body with their cums.

William then took pictures of Hermione's body covered with all of the three men's cum in every part of her body and give each of the man a copy.

This would become a new friday night habit of the three men. Fucking Hermione inside the principal's office or the classroom's office. Ben would later share his grandson Alex with the two men and they would have an orgy in his house until morning.


End file.
